5 times the team learns something new about their leader
by Kazuya-san
Summary: Despite being their leader, Zero was an enigma to them. Slowly, they started to notice a few things about the young Ultra that requires them to actually 'look'. Here are five things that they noticed and helped Zero overcome it.
1. Glenfire

The pirates were his home, his family. They were the ones who raised him when he was only a little phoenix to the alien he is now. He remembered like it was yesterday, the three captains cradling him in their arms, teaching him and also laughing with him. Now, Glen could only watch as those mighty ships sailed away. Belial was defeated. All thanks to the effort from the people of the second dimension, Planet Annu and also, the pirates themselves. It was sweet victory for them. Finally, free from the dark emperor.

 _'Go with him, you will become stronger.'_

Those words echoed in his head. His eyes trailed away from the small silhouettes of the distancing ships to the Ultra standing beside Mirror Knight. It was the first time he actually got to observe him. He was small, not too small, just a couple of meters shorter than Glen himself. Silver, red and blue stripes wrapped around the toned and slim body and those calloused hands. He had seen how powerful they are. Ultraman Zero, that was his name, a being from another far away galaxy just to help them defeat Kaizer Belial.

Glen had to give himself a little credit on his observation skills. Zero is strong, physically but his social skills, not that much. It was obvious on how one-sided the conversation between him and Mirror Knight. The Knight was the one to do all of the talking while Zero was mere nodding, humming as a reply when directed a question. It seemed awkward. That was when something hit him. Does Zero even have friends?

The only other beings he saw interacting with the giant was Emeralana and the little boy, Nao. He seemed at ease with the both of them. Was it perhaps they travelled together? Faced a lot of hardships together in just a few days? Or was it because they were friendly? It wasn't that the Ultimate Force wasn't friendly but… All of them, mostly, did get off on the wrong foot.

Jean-bot was a grilled chicken when he met Zero.

He himself was rude to him.

Mirror Knight was possessed.

That's probably it then.

Maybe that's why he was mostly quiet, only interacting when necessary. He didn't know how to start a conversation with them. He didn't know what kind of topic to start with. He didn't know what he shouldn't say. _He just didn't know_. It was like he was afraid to lose his friends, probably his first few friends.

Ha! Zero afraid? Not in 20,000 years, like he always say.

But he wanted to know. He didn't know anything about the Ultra. Only that he is from the Land of Light, Nebula M78 and he was sent here to investigate something. Did he ever have any friends at his home planet?

"Hey Zero." He called out.

Yellow eyes looked at him and it was silent. Mirror Knight had stopped talking while the Jean bot stared at him as well. All was waiting for what he had to say. Was it really weird for him to have a 'civil' conversation? He huffed.

"Do you… have any friends where you come from?"

There it was, direct and blunt. He could see Zero tensed at the question. Was his thoughts right?

"Well…" The Ultra started carefully, "I do have some acquaintances."

"Acquaintances doesn't equal to friends, Zero." Mirror Knight added. If he ever had a mouth, he would be frowning, "Now that Glenfire mention it. Why come here alone?"

"They can only manage to send one of us to cross galaxies. I volunteered." He backed away slowly, "What's with you anyway Glenfire? Suddenly asking a question like that!"

"I was only curious! I mean, now we've become friends and I kinda want to know who your other friends as well!"

"I already answered your question anyway."

"Mirror just pointed out that those do not count as friends."

The grilled chicken finally decided to join the conversation as well, "We won't think lowly about you if you tell us the truth. We just wanted to know something about you, Zero."

Mirror Knight and Glenfire started to round the Ultra, making sure the other wouldn't escape. Jean bot was floating above them if Zero decided to take flight. Glen watched as he looked around for a way to escape before finally, his shoulders sagged, his head hung low.

"I don't have friends… alright?" He mumbled out, his fists clenched tightly, "I was exiled, just like Belial. I was young and immature. I thought power was everything and went after the Plasma Spark. That was why I was sent away for years. Training nonstop, trying to figure out a life lesson. The whole Belial crisis began after many years past of my training. After it was over, I earned myself the title 'Ultraman' but the Land of Light felt foreign to me. I never stick too long. Mostly, I played with a Pigmon I found."

Now, Glen started to wonder if it was the right thing to ask but Zero continued,

"Most of the Ultramen are red or blue, not both. Even if I did stayed, the others would pretty much be wary about me. Dad said that I'm special, that I'm not the only Ultraman that has multi-colours. There's Tiga, Dyna and also Cosmos but they're not from the Land of Light. That's why I volunteered to go."

As soon as Zero stopped speaking, he pulled him into a tight hug.

"We're your friends now though, Zero-chan." He teased and felt a squeezed from the other.

"We'll always be here for you, no matter what happens. We'll be your first friends, whether you like it or not!"

That earned him a small chuckle from the Ultra before he pulled away. Mirror Knight and the Jean bot took turns hugging the Ultra. It was a warm sight. Zero looked at ease with them, relaxing. True, it will be a long way before he would first decide to talk but they will always stick to his side, aiding him. They made sure to give Zero his daily dose of hugs as well, even though it does felt weird but Zero never did complained about it.

 ** _Glenfire was the first to introduce Zero with the term, 'Friends'._**


	2. Jean Bot

Jean bot was a proud robot made by the royal family of the Esmeralda. Created by the toughest metal on the planet and fuelled by the emeralds, highly intelligent being, able to work efficiently without having a pilot. His duty had always been to protect and defend the princess from any harm. Now, he no longer serves them, instead travelled with his friends, defending the galaxy from any remnants of the Belial Empire.

They were an interesting little group. Ultimate Force Zero, founded by Ultraman Zero himself. Jean bot found it quiet amusing on how they were roped by the young Ultra. Being with them, Jean bot had analysed each and every one of their behaviours and unique abilities.

Mirror Knight was calm and collective. When it comes for diplomacy, he was the perfect candidate to do so.

Glenfire was fiery and impatient. He was also one of their powerhouses and the one to gloat the enemy into attacking first, which can be useful to catch them off guard.

And finally, Zero. To him, Zero was complex. He can be impatient, like Glen but he has a kind heart and that kind heart of his, which lead Jean bot to the situation at hand.

All of them had surrounded Zero once more as the Ultra had his back against the rocky wall, his hands hiding something behind his back.

"Will you guys quit it already? I'm not hiding anything!"

"Zero, why are you even hiding your hands?" Mirror Knight pointed out.

The Ultra merely huffed, his bright yellow eyes glaring at them. Zero was stubborn but his friends were equally stubborn as well. Surrounding Zero seemed like a regular occurrence to them. They stood their ground, never moving an inch for a few hours before a distressed signal was calling out to them. Glenfire and Mirror Knight looked conflicted, they wanted to pursue in getting Zero to open up but also torn to help the creatures in danger.

That was when Jean bot made a decision.

"Both of you go. Judging from the signal's magnetic wavelength, the planet wouldn't be far from here. I'll take care of our stubborn leader here."

Zero didn't even make a comment as he hid his hands more. It was concerning really. Did Zero distrust them that much? How long had they been together, a few months now? They wanted to help. They were his friends after all.

The warrior of flame and mirror agreed to the plan after a few minutes of consideration. "I'll be counting on you grilled chicken." Glen grumbled when he clapped his hand onto his metal shoulder before flying off, leaving Jean bot with his leader.

"How long are you going to be stubborn?"

"As long as it takes to make you leave."

So it began. The robot already knew he would win this round. He was a robot and robots don't get tired. Hours passed when Zero showed a slight sign of discomfort. His feet shuffled, trying to prevent them from sleeping but he stood strong, his eyes focused on his friend. The silence between them was tensed.

"We can do this all day Zero." Jean bot pipped when Zero's legs gave in, "Do you not trust us? We want to help you."

"You guys will probably laugh at me…" The Ultra mumbled.

The exhaustion probably got to him. Jean bot doesn't know if that's a good thing.

"Why would we laugh at you?"

"Maybe it's something childish to you!"

"I wouldn't know if I don't see it, Zero."

There, Zero hesitated. His eyes seemed conflicted whether to trust his words or not. So, he gave a little encouragement, his voice reprogrammed to be gentle and at the same time stern.

"You cannot simply judge a book by its covers. We want to understand you better. So we won't do anything you're not comfortable with. For that, Zero, we need you to trust us. True, it is difficult. We are from different galaxies. Our cultures differ but it can still be thread."

That little speech seemed to reach him.

Slowly, he revealed what was in his hands and it was a surprise indeed.

It was a monster, a mini Red King to be exact, curled up on Zero's palm, weakly growling at the robot. A small pained whimper came from the mini monster after that and Zero could only stroke it gently with a finger. He sounded so frustrated, not being able to help.

"I found him when we stopped at that deserted planet… He was crying out and I tried to heal him with my light but it didn't work!"

"Maybe he just needs something else for him to heal. Light is not always the answer."

Slowly, he opened his own palm. Zero seemed to get the idea and gently placed the small Red King onto the robotic hand. Jean bot quickly ran a scan on him. The temperature was slightly higher than usual. Vitals high as well and with small trembles running along the small body, he had concluded it was running a fever.

"It only has a small fever. I've already injected an antidote as well as a vaccine to prevent it from happening again."

"So, it'll get better soon?" He looked hopeful. Ah… how innocent he was despite being feared by many.

"He will. My scanner shows a Red King nest is nearby. It will recover faster if it is with its own species."

It was hard for Zero to part with the mini monster. For a short time, he had gotten attached to it.

"Jean bot?" Zero started as they flew away from the planet.

"Yes?" Simple and short, that was how he always spoke.

"Thank you… and sorry for not telling you sooner."

"It's fine. Next time, trust us. We won't ever make fun of you."

Sooner than he realized, he regretted it when he found himself nursing monsters being brought back by a certain Ultra. Well, at least he was happy as well as talking to them more about himself. It's a win-win situation that he doesn't mind at all.

 ** _Jean bot was the one to make Zero 'Trust' them._**


End file.
